Coping
by Gunpowderandsunshine3
Summary: Raven Roth just moved to Jump City after the passing of her mother. How will she cope with her abusive father, personality disorder and growing depression? Will she finally open up and allow herself to have friends? BBRae, RobStar and maybe CyBee
1. first day part 1

**Hey! Well, so this is my first fanfic ever. Major BBRae action, some RobStar and CyBee so I would turn back now if you don't ship them or whatever. Some language and mention of rape and suicide… **

**oh yeah and I obviously do not own the_ Teen Titans_, cause if I did it would still be on the air (not that crap _Teen Titans Go!_**

**Summary: Raven Roth has been abused by her father since she was 10 years old. It had gotten even worse since her mother died. How will she cope with her depression and empathetic personality disorder at her knew high school? **

**Ages:**

**Raven 17 **

**Garfield 17**

**Richard 18**

**Kori 17**

**Victor 18**

**Karen 18**

Raven Roth woke up with a sharp pain in her head. "Damned father… why'd he have to throw that brick so hard," she thought while she recalled the events of last night.

_Trigon Roth, Raven's father, slapped his daughter hard with the first thing he could grab. (Which just so happened to be a brick…lucky Raven…) 'The little witch deserves it,' he thought to himself. 'It was her fault that her mother is gone and she will pay for it.' Raven cowered at her fuming father. Normally, she would fight back, but the last thing she wanted was to be covered in bruises for the first day of school. She could feel the rage well up inside her father and honestly, it scared the crap out of her. Still angry, Trigon began to fiddle with the button on Raven's jeans. "Dad, please… don't," Raven whispered stumbling on her words. "But dear Raven you were bad and that means you need to be punished." Raven could feel that he wasn't kidding and her voice faltered. She was helpless; for she wanted so badly to scream but her body wouldn't allow it. Trigon dragged her onto the floor and had his way with her. _

_ When he was finally done she dragged her near lifeless body up the stairs and immediately went to her bathroom and grabbed her favorite razor. 'If I die, then I wouldn't have to put up with my fucked up life anymore," she thought. 'But I did promise mom I never would…' Her mind felt like it was going to implode, so to relieve herself of her troubles, she slid the razor down her leg as she had done a thousand times before. This time, she had stopped at her minimum of four cuts and soon drifted off to sleep. _

Raven sighed, and limped over to her closet to find something to wear. She immediately went past the few shot sleeved shirts she owned to her favorite blue sweatshirt, which she paired with black distressed skinny jeans and boots. She combed through her short, dark violet hair and put on just enough make-up on to cover the bruises. She then took her morning dosage of pills and grabbed her black messenger bag. She tip-toed past her hung-over father who was passed out on the couch and went out the door. 'It's a good thing I left early, the school is five miles away' she thought as she realized how far she would have to limp. If she wasn't so beat-up the short run wouldn't take that much effort for the nimble girl, but bruises and cuts covered her. So, even the slightest movement brought about serious pain.

When she finally reached the infamous Jump City High School, she went immediately to the main office to receive her schedule. She studied it carefully then went to find her locker to put away unnecessary belongings. 'Locker 244' she walked down the never ending hallway until she reached her assigned number, only to find a skinny boy with blonde hair with green tips standing in her way. He wore a green camo t-shirt with blue jeans. As she studied him more closely she noticed that there was slight muscle peeking out and he wasn't quite as scrawny as she originally believed. 'Stop it Raven, what if someone noticed you staring?' she scolded herself.

"You're uh… in my way" Raven stated in the monotone that she had mastered. The green boy turned around with a confused look on his face. Raven noticed his striking green eyes as she gestured to the locker that he was blocking. He looked down sheepishly with a blush creeping onto his face.

"oh, hehe… sorry" he said. Raven simply nodded as she proceeded to open her locker. She noticed he was staring at her so she glared at him.

"What?"

"Oh, hehe… My uh name is uh Garfield, but uh you can call be Gar if yah want… So, uh what's your name?" he asked sticking his hand out hoping to make a new friend. But instead of even acknowledging him, Raven shut her locker and headed off to AP biology.

"What was her problem?" Garfield asked, slightly annoyed that she ignored him. Victor Stone, turned to his best friend and gave him a questioning face.

"I'll tell you during lunch, but I've got to get to class before Miss Gapolin kills me for being late again.

The tall African American nodded and headed off to his own class.

**Well, that concludes chappie number one. Did yah like it, did yah hate it? LEMME KNOW! Criticism is widely accepted, so do not be afraid to share. I'm not going to go all cannibal on you _this time. _**


	2. first dya part 2

**Hey, I'm back with chapter number two! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/ followed my little story :****J. Y'all are all amazing (say that five times fast haha). Any who…**

**I do not own anything except for the clothes on my back**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

Garfield ran through the hallways trying to get to class before the late bell rang. But to no avail, for it rang a good two minutes before he busted through the door.

"Mister Logan it seems as though this is the sixth time you've been late this month! One more time and I'll have to report you to Mr. Wilson." Miss Gapolin scorned him and gestured for him to sit down.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted," Miss Gapolin glared at Garfield, "I was introducing the new student." Garfield went to his desk, head hanging low in embarrassment. When he looked up he noticed the girl at the lockers. He now got a better look at her. Her silky violet hair extenuated her pale features. He, even under the hoodie, could see very well her _femininity. _He practically drooled at her jeans. Yep, he was definitely crushing, but for all he knew she could be a complete jerk. 'She did act rude to me earlier,' he thought.

"Miss, would you please introduce yourself?" Miss Gapolin looked expectantly toward the gothic girl.

"My name is Raven Roth," She mumbled quietly wishing that all eyes were not on her. She could feel their misery and it just about killed her. "Well, Miss Roth, you can sit next to Garfield," Miss Gapolin gestured toward the green haired boy. When Raven noticed him her eyes nearly fell out of her head. 'Not him,' she thought, 'he reeks of desperation and stupidity.'

When the teacher told her to sit next to him, Garfield couldn't get that goofy smile off his face. When Raven noticed him smiling at her she simply glared and got her stuff settled at the lab table. "So, your name is Raven… I like it" Raven didn't even bother looking up from her notebook when she heard his voice. 'Ignore him and eventually he'll go away' she hoped.

"Hey Rae –"

"My name is Raven"

"Yeah whatever, I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my friends for lunch?"

"No"

"Why not?"

Raven once again went on with ignoring him; she wouldn't be able to control herself with all of the emotions hovering off of him.

"Hey Rae-ven what do you call a fake noodle?"

When she didn't respond, Garfield just went on with his joke.

"An impasta! HAHAHHAH" When he burst out laughing Rave ns eye began to twitch.

"IF I HAVE LUNCH WITH YOU WILL YOU STOP TALKING?!" Raven screamed, all of the rage she had bottled up coming out all at once.

At first Garfield was scared, but then he smiled that idiotic smile. All of the other students in the room, however, were staring at her with annoyed faces.

"Miss Roth since it is your first day, I shall spare you of a detention, but if you have an outburst like that again I will have to report you to Mr. Wilson!" Miss Gapolin voiced.

Raven glared at everyone, but Garfield the most.

"heh, sorry 'bout that…" He apologized because he felt bad that he got her in trouble on her first day.

She simply glared in return.

AT LUNCH

Ever since bio, Raven has been dreading lunch. So, when it finally came around, all Raven wanted to do was hide in a corner. She walked into the cafeteria and immediately saw Garfield at a table with who she assumed to be his friends. He waved her over and she tried to pretend that she didn't see him and stared to leave the cafeteria. She felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately reacted, flipping the person over. When she looked over she realized it was Garfield she felt terrible.

"Sorry about that… I uh didn't expect you to grab me…" She tried to explain

"It's uh, no problem … you're lot stronger than you look," Garfield said rubbing the part of his back where he landed.

"I would really appreciate it if you came to sit with me though…yah know since you promised," Garfield gave her the puppy dog face.

"Fine, but only since I feel slightly bad about flipping you," She monotoned.

They walked over to the circular table and raven cold feel sadness overwhelm her. When they sat down all of the conversation stopped.

"Hey guys this is Rae-ven," he quickly added the ven when she glared at him.

"Well Raven it is nice to meet you, I'm Richard" The boy with the gelled hair and striking blue eyes said reaching for her hand. She looked at it nervously then decided to get it over with and quickly shook his hand.

"Sup, I'm Victor. Sorry 'bout Green Bean, he probably bugged the shit out of you. God knows she wouldn't shut up about you during History." The African American senior said glancing at Garfield, who was blushing severely.  
"And I am Kori it is a glorious of the meeting you!" She said cheerily, but Raven could feel the sadness radiating off of her. She could tell that no one else knew because she could feel their ignorance.

"Why are you so sad?" the second Raven said it she regretted it, for all of their eyes instantly fell on hers

"What do you mean Kori is as happy as ever?" Richard asked eyeing Kori up. Raven could feel his admiration and worry for her and instantly knew he had feelings for her. But, anyone with eyes could have guessed that.

"No, Friend Richard new friend raven is the correct, for I do have the feelings of the sad…" Kori spoke up; her voice suddenly more solemn than it was moments before.

"What's wrong Kor?" victor asked feeling protective of his little sister like friend.

Kori went in to her dramatic story about how she did not understand an Amercian cunstomand how it made her feel so _different_.

"Hey Rae… how did you know that Kori was sad? I mean, you just met her…" Garfield whispered.

"First, my name is Raven and second I uh.."

Luckily she didn't have to answer because the bell rand and lunch was over and the students were ushered to their next classes

**Well there it was! I hope you enjoyed it and seriously I promise not to eat you _if_ _you review_, but if you don't I just might eat you. 3 UNTIL NEXT TIME~~~~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3 Movie night?

**I died and now I am back! I'm trying to make my chapters a little longer (to those of you who requested me to do as such). And THANK YOU to all that reviewed. Like seriously you are amazing people (or maybe you're not people, I don't judge) **

**I wish I owned the Teen Titans, but alas I do not. It seems "The world is not a wish granting factory" **

**p.s. any one that understands my reference is awesome. **

**ONWARD TO THE STORY! \/ **

Raven rushed out of the cafeteria leaving behind a confused and curious green-haired boy. She looked down at her schedule and _almost_ let out an audible groan. 'Gym' the word itself made Raven want to gag. Even though Raven was thoroughly athletic (you get that way running to and from school every day) she still despised the class.

Mainly, though, she loathed the uniforms. Short-shorts and short sleeved shirts, these clothes would make her home life and cutting problem obnoxiously obvious. Although it did seem like a perfectly logical solution to her problem, the fear that Trigon installed into Raven made the idea of telling someone terrible.

Raven decided to simply sit out or refuse to wear the uniform if it came down to it. Since, it was her first day; the teacher let her off but next class she would have to wear the uniform. Not that she was actually going to, however. She was just about to let herself calm down when she felt a familiar stupidity and desperation coming toward her.

"Look Rae, we're in the same gym too! Isn't it great?" Garfield exclaimed goofy smile and all.

"No" Raven dead-panned looking down to the book she had taken out of her bag.

"And my name is Raven"

"Aw, look if anyone said anything during lunch I'm sorry—"

"Look, I'm trying to read. So, I would appreciate it if you left me alone." Raven was once again finding herself frustrated with the green boy.

"Okay I'll leave you alone IF—"

"IF?"

"IF you agree to come to movie night," Garfield finished feeling smug with himself.

"Something tells me I don't really have a choice in the matter" Raven monotone

"Nope!" Garfield, who was once again smiling like an idiot, couldn't help but find himself impressed at how well she knew him for only knowing him for four hours.

"Okay, so we're meeting at Vic's house and—you know what I'll just text you the details. What's your number?" Garfield handed her his phone so that she could add herself as a contact. At first she just looked at it, but eventually took it.

"Logan! Get your ass over here and away from the unprepared slackers!" The gym teacher yelled.

"Bye Rae-Rae, See yah tonight!" Garfield cheered running over to the class.

**TIMMMMME SKIIIPPP! (Raven is just arriving home) **

Raven walked in her front door and flinched at the beer bottle that was thrown at her head.

"You little Bitch, get over here and get me another beer" Raven looked over and noticed her drunken father lying on the couch covered on empty beer bottles. Raven rolled her eyes at the digesting sight and walked over to her kitchen to fulfill his demand.

As she noticed the food—or lack of food in her kitchen she found herself to be almost excited to go to Victor's house. She hadn't eaten an actual meal since her mother died and what scraps of food she could get were extremely unappetizing.

Raven handed her father his poison and walked to the kitchen to check the time. '3:23'. Garfield told her to come at 4:30 so she had about an hour to spare. Raven ran up to her room and grabbed her sketch book. She opened up to a fresh page and began to sketch. When she was satisfied she looked at the clock, '4:20'. She looked back at her drawing. It turned out to be a drawing of melting, bleeding lungs.

'hmm I guess I'll head out early. Since I'm walking I'll be there right on time.'

She grabbed her jacket and began to walk to the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going you little demon!" Trigon yelled throwing yet another beer bottle at his daughter. This time it hit her square on the back of her head. Blood began to gush out of her head. Trigon grabbed her shoulder and smacked her face to the point where Raven couldn't feel her face.

He then slammed her shoulder into the wall. Raven whelped in pain, the most painful being the rage and hatred she could feel radiating off of him. Trigon knocked her head against the wall and Raven slipped into unconsciousness.

When she woke up, she noticed she was stripped to her glory and counted twenty new bruises from yesterday. She noticed her clock read 7:20 AM. 'crap Crap Crap CRAp CRAP!'

'Im going to be late!' Raven freaked as she ran out bed. She grabbed the first undergarments she could find, a long sleeve turtleneck and an oversized PTV sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and her boots. Unfortunately she didn't have time to take her pills so she stuck them in her bag along with her sketch book and unfinished homework.

She rushed out the door ignoring the agonizing pain she felt from last night's beating. She got to her locker and noticed she had already missed first block. Since JCH runs on a rotating block schedule she headed off to bio for second block. She automatically began to try to think of an excuse of why she didn't make it to movie night. She promised Garfield and one thing she hated doing was breaking promises. Her hatred of that was the only reason as to why she hadn't committed the final deed and took her own life. She wasn't going to break that promise to her mother. The thought of death made her itch for her razor, but she tried to ignore the feeling. That was always something that she had had trouble with, hiding feelings. She guessed it was the root of her disorder.

When she rushed in she quickly gave an excuse to Miss Gapolin and tried to avoid eye contact with Garfield. So, when she sat down she automatically went to work. She did feel legitimately bad about standing him up. Not that it was her fault, it was her father's, but she can't tell Garfield that.

"Are you really going to ignore me?" Garfield demanded pissed that she wasn't even going to apologize.

"Look, Garfield I am sorry about not showing up I lost track of time, and fell asleep." It was partially true. Technically her father knocked her out…

"You could have texted," he countered

"I fell asleep, I have been exhausted from all of this moving crap, I am truly sorry though."

Garfield seemed to accept her apology and started to work on his assignment. Of course with his gold-fish like attention span that didn't last long.

"Why were you late this morning?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I just don't understand how you could sleep that long…" he confessed feeling slightly embarrassed for being so nosy. However, nosiness was just apart of Garfield's charm. He would argue that funny was also apart of her charm, but any human with ears would argue otherwise.

"Ever heard of jet-lagged? I'm not exactly part of this time zone" She explained being honest. Garfield looked flabbergasted at her reveal.

"Really? Oh… Where are you from?" The fact that Raven wasn't from around here wasn't something Garfield had assumed. This made Garfield feel kind of bad for harassing her. It was only her second day here after all.

"It's a small village in Europe called Azarath—now if you wouldn't mind I would like to get my work done" Thinking of her former home made Raven think of her mother and that was one thing Raven really didn't want to think about. Her death was something she had nightmares about every night- that and her dad.

Soon, class was over and the students began to walk to their next classes.

"Hey Goth girl" An obnoxious voice called to Raven. She ignored the call as she did to all calls. Not pleased with her reaction, the boy grabbed her bag and spilled its contents. His actions lead to a massive amount of pills spreading out throughout the halls. Raven gasped and began to freak out.

"Hey Rae… what are all of these pills for?" Raven spun around and saw Garfield. She could sense his confusion and worry.

"Um you see—"

**Well there you have it. I guess that wasn't really longer than my other chapters, but I tried! Oh well… **

**TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME **

**DFTBA! **


	4. Eplanations?

**Hey, here I am with yet another chapter, but first I shall reply to some of your reviews ****J**

**Annatheavidreader: I completely agree with what you said. I never really pictured Garfield being the whole 'knight in shining armor thing'. I mean yeah he'll play a part in her recovery, but not the entire thing. I really appreciate your comment. (Like you don't even understand how much I really APPRECIATE your comment)**

**AZURA: I'm glad you like my little story. Like, honestly reading your comment made me 'jump for joy' **

**dj25taz: to be honest I don't even know yet. I'm deciding between a few different people. So, you may not find out until next chapter. (I'm writing thins as I go, I haven't planned any of this I'm just writing what comes to mind at the time.) **

**Sorry if I didn't reply to your review, for I'm trying not to make these author's notes too long (they mess with my word count of the actual story) **

**Now on with it!**

"Look Garfield, can I please just explain later" Raven rushed out trying her hardest not to break out into tears.

"And can you help me pick them up before I have an anxiety attack?" She asked, her hands shaking, as she bent down to pick some up. Garfield could see her distress and decided to would be best not to press the matter. He bent down next to raven and began to pick up the abundance of pills.

"Put the largest ones in this bottle, the ones that are red put in this bottle, the ones with the little s's in this one, and the smaller ones I this plastic bag." Raven explained pointing out each specific container for the pills.

'My god she's got a lot of pills,' Garfield thought. 'I am definitely talking to her about this. Hmm, I wonder why those ones don't have a bottle to go into… I'm definitely asking her about that too'

It took them ten minutes into their next classes until they managed to collect all of the pills. "Thank you so much." Raven said as se stood from the ground. Garfield stood as well and replied, "Hey, it's no problem." Raven then did the unexpected, she hugged him. At first Garfield stiffened, but hugged her back almost immediately. He noticed there were small tears coming out of her eyes and onto his shirt, but he didn't care.

"Tell anyone I hugged you and I will push you out of a window," Raven dead-panned as she stepped away from the green boy. He replied with just a smile, not the goofy one, a truly sincere smile. It was the one that he hadn't smiled in a very long time.

"Hey Gar, Raven what are you two doing out of class?" The two turned around and saw Victor smiling wildly.

"We should be asking you the same thing, Vic" Raven said surprising Garfield. 'Since when was she comfortable enough to call him 'Vic' but he 'Gar'.

"HA. True that. Anyway, Gar, did Rae tell you 'bout doing a re-do of movie night tonight?"

To say that Garfield was baffled was an understatement. Instead of replying to Vic he immediately turned to Raven.

"Wait so HE can call you Rae, but when I do it I get death threats?!" Garfield demanded.

Raven simply shrugged, "When he says it it's not as annoying."

Victor smirked at that. "Anyway, so Gar, are you in?"

"Wait, when did this even happen?" Garfield couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Raven had gone to Victor to plan a movie night. He couldn't help but feel _jealous. _

"Relax, Garfield, I texted him this morning asking if we could try it again, now that I'm all unpacked." Raven explained referring to her previous lie.

"Whatever, I guess I'll be there," Garfield's words were cold. He scolded himself, 'dude chill out you don't own her'.

"Anyway I'll see you two lovebirds tonight!" Victor walked down the hall cracking up.

Raven simply rolled her eyes decided it was no use defending her. Garfield on the other hand got all flustered yelling toward him that there was nothing going on between the two.

"Anyway, I have got to get to class, so see you tonight." Before Garfield could say anything, the bell rang.

"Ha not anymore, now you are coming with me to lunch!" Garfield grabbed her wrist to pull her to lunch, but she freaked and once again flipped him over.

"Sorry… I uh just don't like to be touched" Raven apologized. Garfield just looked up at her in bewilderment. She rolled her eyes and helped him to his feet. Garfield groaned and they walked side by side to the lunch room.

"Hey Gar, Raven" Richard greeted as the two sat down at the lunch table.

"Welcome, friends isn't today GLORIOUS?" Kori exclaimed.

"Yeah Kor, today has been great." Garfield said remembering the hug Raven gave him.

"So, Raven we never really got to know you. Why don't you tell some things about yourself?" Richard asked in attempt to start a conversation.

"I am pretty un-extraordinary," Raven said looking down at the table.

"Oh Friend Raven, that is the not true you are the most excellent at drawing!" Kori intervened

"Really?" Richard asked directing it toward Raven, but it was Kori who replied.

"Oh yes we share the class of the hall of study and yesterday I saw some most glorious drawings in her sketch book"

Raven blushed, and then cursed herself for blushing.

"Sup y'all!" Victor said sitting down at the lunch table with four plates of food. Each of the teens at the table took a plate, except for Raven.

"Ew, Vic what's that weird drink on your plate?" Garfield asked scrunching up his nose.

"It's called herbal tea, and I got it for Raven…" Victor said passing the cup to Raven who let out a small thanks for the tea. Jealousy began to well up in Garfield again. 'How did he now that Raven like to drink that weird stuff' he thought biting into his tofu sandwich.

"Anyway, I'm really glad that you decided to give movie night another try. We had no idea that you moved form so far away. I feel bad that Garfield bugged you so much on your first day." Richard said sending a glare towards Garfield.

"Oh yes, I remembering my first day. I wanted to be very much of the alone." Kori said nodding her head, remembering when she had first come to this country just one year ago.

Raven felt intense waves of jealousy coming off of Garfield. She could also feel admiration. But, she couldn't imagine it being directed at her. After all, who would want to date a disappointment like her? Hell, you couldn't even touch her without flipping out.

They all went on with eating, aside from Raven who simply sipped her tea.

The bell rang and the teens wen t their separate ways.

"I'll meet you guys at my car right after school for movie night, A'ight?" Victor yelled towards them and they all nodded – even Raven.

**Okay so that was basically just a filler chapter. Review and stuff pwease. Don't worry Garfield will confront Raven about the pills soon. And when that happens a lot will be revealed. Until next time  
DFTBA!**


	5. Explainations

**I'm back from the dead. I meant to update last week, but I was really busy and really shouldn't be doing this now because I've got like twenty projects that I need to get done, but whatever. I meant to answer this question a while ago, but, yes Raven is technically an empath but not the way she is in the show. It (might) be explained this chapter so be patient. **

**Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews and such. You don't know how much it means to me. If you have any suggestions or ideas let me know and they probably will happen! 'Cause recently I have been having a light case of writers block****L****. **

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS UNORIGINAL. **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Raven sat down in her Latin class being bored out of her mind. She practically was fluent in the dead language. However, she was also fluent in French, Greek, and Spanish. So, she decided her best choice in a language would be the one that most of her favorite books are written in. Since she had had lunch with Garfield and the guys she found herself being uncharacteristically optimistic. Unfortunately, it was not long lived, for after ten minutes of thinking to herself while her Latin teacher droned on she began to freak out.

'What if they find out? They'll hate me' she thought.

'Garfield won't forget about the pills… He is going to judge me and… and…'

'NO Garfield wouldn't hurt me like my father does… He's just not like that…'

'But I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself tonight,' she worried, 'Being in such close quarters with people with extensively strong emotions might not work out well. I really hope that Garfield won't ask me about the pills in front of everyone else.' Raven would have continued t worry, but the bell interrupted her and the bustle of getting to the next class took its place.

Raven walked in her study hall and gave her teacher a pass that she had received from Victor. She had decided that she really didn't want to spend study hall with Kori. It's not like she didn't like the flame haired girl—it's just that her emotions were so strong and made it difficult for Raven to concentrate.

The teacher examined the pass, handed it back to Raven and motioned for her to leave the class room. As Raven walked down the halls the lightly tanned boy with green tips wouldn't leave her mind. She mentally cursed herself for being so weak.

Her father's words came to her mind. She was 10 and had decided to wear a black skeleton dress to school that day. Her father looked her up and down and said, "I don't know why you even bother trying to look cute you little demon, no one will ever love you"

_No one will ever love you _

_No One Will Ever Love You_

_NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU_

She vaguely remembers her mother cutting him off and telling her that she was indeed loved, but Raven couldn't believe her. She ran up the stairs and cried and heard a scream come from her mother. That was the first night Raven ever cut, and now she does it at least once a day.

For once Raven believed her father to be completely and utterly right _No one would ever love her_. Not her father, not her mother and definitely not the boy she met just yesterday. Why waste the effort on such an unrequited love. Unbeknownst to Raven, the affection was quite requited.

She arrived at her destination, the mechanics class, and greeted Victor a quiet hello. During lunch Victor had sent Raven a text asking if she would like to meet him up and she almost immediately agreed.

"So, Rae, how've you been doing?" Vic asked as he wiped motor grease off of his forehead.

"Fine, Latin was unforgivingly boring." Raven monotoned grabbing a wrench from a tool box that was thrown off to the side of the school's makeshift garage.

"Yeah, I've heard. You can work on the car on your left," He gestured to the vehicle. Raven simply nodded and began to search for problems in the engine.

"Yah know Rae, I don't know why you didn't sign up for motor-shop. You're not half bad yah know."

"Yeah well I'm good at solving problems I guess." She shrugged unaware of where this odd talent came from.

"We decided that you could pick the movie for movie night, since it's your first one." Victor said

"I don't really care what he watch, how about you guys just pick something scary?" She shrugged. She went to start the car and the engine purred like a content cat.

"Whoa Rae, nice job! I was beginning to believe that Lola could never be fixed."

"Lola?" Raven asked, with her eyebrow raised. Victor blushed slightly and responded, "well she looks like a Lola…"

"Do you name all your cars?"

"No! Well, some of them… Okay you got me I do." Victor said shyly

"What's that one's name?" Raven asked referring to the white jacked up car with blue stripes down the front.

"Oh, I call her the T-Car. She is my baby and worth half of my final grade…" Victor exclaimed proudly.

"Why the T-car?" Raven had to admit she was slightly curious and wanted to know the story behind the name. It's safe to say that she was more than a little disappointed with his answer.

"Honestly, I don't know. It just… came to me." He shrugged. They worked on their cars for the next two blocks leaving Raven plenty of thinking and calming time before movie night.

It was obvious to her why she found it so easy to hang around Victor. He was calming, in a way. His emotions stayed in check, unlike Kori and Garfield's. She saw it almost as robotic. Only half robot though, because he did have emotions, he just somehow knew how to keep his emotions from reaching Raven.

The final bell rang and Victor and Raven headed off to the parking lot to meet the rest of the gang.

Garfield noticed the two of them walking up together and once again jealousy welled up inside him. Even though Victor did in fact have a girlfriend, Karen her name was, Garfield still didn't like how much time they seemed to be spending around each other.

"Sup Gar, hey Dick and Kor" Victor greeted them, his smile spreading wide

"Alright everyone get in the car!" Victor shouted getting into the driver's seat. Richard sat in the passenger seat and Garfield in the middle of Raven and Kori.

**TIIIMMMME SKIIIP (They are arriving at Richard's house)**

Raven's eyes bulged at the sight of the mansion Richard called home.

Kori noticed the look on her face and explained, "Richard's father of adoptions, Bruce, is a bit of what you may call the loaded." Raven was surprised to hear that Richard was adopted; Victor had mentioned that Garfield was, but it was coincidental of how both of them were.

They went into house and Richard greetd the butler who he called Alfred. Raven could tell from the emotions exchanged between the two that Alfred was more of a father figure than His actual adoptive father was.

While the teens got settled on the couch in Dick's basement Raven had asked a questioned that she knew she would regret later.

"So, don't take this question the wrong way [but I'm sure you will] do you know anyone the names of the kids in the school that uh… deal… drugs?" Raven prepared herself for the worst reaction.

"Why—" Richard began to ask but Raven cut him off

"Look, I don't do drugs I'm just curious so that I don't get caught up with them. Yah know, the 'wrong crowd'"

They all eyed Raven suspiciously. But answered her question honestly

"I know that Jinx deals pills, but I don't know about anything else," Richard said

"Okay, thanks… How about we choose a movie now..?" Raven suggested trying to lighten the awkward mood.

After a few minutes of seemingly endless arguing the group finally decided upon watching Wicked Scary 6

It seemed that every five minutes the teens jumped, screamed or both. All of them—except for Raven. Her entire life was a horror movie, so things like monsters and ghosts didn't faze her. Once the movie was over, they proceeded to watch the next, most recent addition to the series (Given to them courtesy of gorgeous playboy, Bruce Wayne.). By the end of the second movie every one of the teens was sound asleep.

Victor was first to wake on the Saturday morning and noticed something that he could totally use for blackmail—if he could get a picture. Richard and Kori were tangled with each other. He could imagine the blush that would creep onto their faces when they woke up. More surprisingly, however, Gar and Rae were cuddled up as well. He knew the second she woke up she could push him off of her and onto the floor. He had a feeling, though if Gar woke up he wouldn't separate their close bodies. Even though Garfield never said it out loud, Victor could use his best-friend-instincts to guess that the green boy had feelings for the pale, yet dark, girl.

Soon they all were up and as Victor predicted, Garfield ended up on the floor. But, what he hadn't predicted was Rae having a panick attack that she fell asleep.

"Rae calm down. I'm sure your dad will be cool with it. We can have Dick's dad call him if you want." Garfield said in attempt to stop her from freaking out.

"NO!" She shouted

"I just need to get home. Bye this was nice I guess, maybe I'd consider doing it again but I've got to run!" Raven said grabbing her belongings and headed to the door.

"Wait Rae that's much too far to run. I'll drive you and you'll get home faster," Garfield suggested blocking Raven from leaving.

"Ugh, fine just hurry up!"

The two of them walked toward Garfield's car that he had stored in Richard's garage. The car ride was quiet, mainly because Raven was so anxious that it made Garfield feel too awkward to try to start up a conversation.

They soon arrived at her house and Raven dashed out of the car and into her house. Garfield followed behind her without her noticing. When she got in she noticed an odd lack of a drunk, abusive father. There was a note left on the dining room table

'out on business you little demon be back in two days. ~TRIGON'

"Huh, that's weird…"  
"What's weird?" Raven jumped and banged her arm on the side of the table not expecting anyone else inside her house.

"God dammit Garfield you scared the crap out of me!"

Garfield blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"My dad is out on business," Raven said explaining the note in her hand. Garfield decided to than take the opportunity that he probably would not get again.

"So, Rae, about those pills…" He began not wanting to upset her, but really wanting to know.

Raven simply sighed and motioned for him to follow her up to her room.

He looked around her room and noticed various 'dark' drawings on her black walls.

"Look, I'll explain the pills but that's all" Raven said sternly.

Garfiled was disappointed that she wasn't going to give him the full story, but he understood. They really only had just met.

"All but one of the things of pills was prescribed. Specifically, Depression, empathetic personality disorder with some weird complex name that I don't remember and anxiety are the ones that were prescribed."

Garfield's eyes were bugging out of his head. He didn't realize that she had so many problems

"The un-prescribed ones and the true reason I asked for a dealer were the ones in the baggie." Raven said shyly. For her, this was extremely embarrassing to talk about.

"They were uh, birth control." If Garfield was surprised before, than now he was completely baffled. She, once she had gotten her first period, realized that if she didn't do something her dad would get her pregnant and that was the last thing she wanted. Since she was so young at the time she had to resort to buying them of dealers He could tell she didn't want to talk about it so he asked about the other thing he was curious about.

"What's an empathetic personality disorder?"

Raven blushed, "Well I can feel what other people are feeling. Like, now you are feeling curious and anxious and surprise. Sometimes I can feel really strong jealousy and admiration come off you. But, most of the time you give off a real strong sense of stupidity…" Towards the end of her explanation she tried to make it a joke but it didn't help lessen Garfield's blush.

"Oh," was all he said. To say he was embarrassed was a complete and utter understatement. Soon, Garfield left and Raven was alone in her room doodling.

For once she felt completely rested having no nightmares the night before.

'Wait hold the phone NO NIGHTMARES?' she asked herself coming to that realization.

"Wow the first night in seven years that I slept well and it had to be in the arms of an idiotic green haired boy."

Oh how love id cruel.

**Well there it was! Tell me what you thought please and I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed. LIKE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREEEVER AND I WONT EVEN THINK ABOUT EATING YOU IF YOU DO. **

**~DFTBA**


	6. Jealousy?

**Well, I'm back! Thanks to everyone for the awesome feedback. I really appreciated hearing your ideas and constructive criticisms. For those of you who thought the scene between Rae and Gar was too rushed after reading it back I kinda agree. Part of me wanted to get her to trust him quickly so that she can begin her recovery, but the realistic side of me agrees that Raven wouldn't have opened up so quickly. **

**I do not, as far as I know, own the Teen Titans. **

**This chapter will focus more with Victor and Garfield. (Just in case you wanted to know)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Raven sat in the silence of her room thinking of her conversation with Garfield. 'I couldn't possibly have a crush on him could I?' she asked herself.

Garfield was doing similar things in his own, loud, room. He could barely keep the smile off of his face. He couldn't believe that Raven had trusted him enough to share such personal information. He found himself almost glad that he left her house so quickly; for now that he knew she could sense emotion he didn't want her knowing that he had a crush on her. Not yet anyway. He couldn't help but wonder about the birth control .Raven didn't seem like the girl who would just go looking for sex. Hell, she didn't look like the type of person who would go looking for a relationship. This thought made him wonder if she would ever like him back. For the few days that he had known her she didn't seem to show much emotion at all.

Garfield, needing a distraction from the violet haired girl decided to text victor.

**Hey whatcha doin Vic? **

**_Nothin, just cookin up some steaks ;)_**

**You mean cookin a poor defenseless cow! :\**

**_Meat is meat, my stupid nonmeat-eating friend_**

**How woud u feel if I slaughtered u and served u as a dinner**

**_Aww mann why u gotta go ther!_**

Garfield chuckled to himself. But, even with the distraction, he couldn't get his mind off of the pale beauty.

**Hey Vic, How is Rae so comfortable around u**

**_I guess it's cause my emotions are a lot calmer than urs. It's easier for her to deal with_**

**HOW DID U KNOW ABOUT HER DISORDER?!**

**_Crap I slipped… WAIT HOW DO U KNOW ABOUT HER DISORDER?!_**

**I asked u 1****st**

**_Thers no way out of this is ther?_**

**No!**

Garfield was dumbfounded with his best friend. How come he and Rae were so stinkin close with each other? Why did she tell Vic before him? Garfield was about to scream in frustration with the pale girl.

'Oh my gosh, if she were here right now she'd feel how jealous I am. I really need to get that under control' he thought to himself, making a mental not to try not to make his emotions so apparent.

**_Look, this wud prob b better if I told u in person… meet you in 10?_**

**Whatev see yah**

Garfield found himself anxious about Victor coming over. Endless amounts of scenarios were running though his mind. They could be secretly dating and Vic could be cheating on Karen and what if they're planning on going to Vegas to get hitched. Garfield was beginning to give himself a head ache when Victor knocked on his front door.

Garfield let him in and the two headed for Garfield's basement.

"So, how do you know about Raven's disorder?" Victor asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well , she told me today. But, only because some bully spilled all her pills out on the floor" Garfield explained.

"So, you know about all of it?" Victor questioned

"Depression, anxiety and empathy," Garfield specified, purposefully leaving out birth-control because he had a feeling that even Victor didn't know anything about that.

"How about you? Tell me how YOU know about everything…" Garfield demanded jealousy still running through his veins.

"OK, so I guess a good place to start is t say that I didn't just meet Raven three days ago." Victor said, and then paused waiting for Garfield's reaction.

"What do you mean?!" Garfield's eyes were bugging out of his head and the confusion he had earlier was nothing compared to the bafflement he held now.

"Well, do you remember two years ago? I was a sophomore and you were a freshman."

"Yeah how could I forget? That was the year of the accident…" Garfield stopped himself not wanting to make his friend upset at the mention of the fateful event.

"Yeah, the accident." Victor said looking down to his prosthetic leg.

_It was the night of the big game. The one between the Jump City Dragons and the Gotham Gorillas. Star quarterback Victor Stone was ready for the game of his life. He looked to the bleachers across the fields and noticed scouts from colleges that were already begging him to commit to their school, even if he still had three years of high school left. He saw they were talking to his coach, looking in his direction. 'I've got to make this game good' he thought to himself. For, if he did, he could almost guarantee an acceptance to his favorite school. He looked opposite of himself and then examined his opposing force. His eyes landed on Gotham's star player, Gregor Mallah. He was muscular to a t and had quite the reputation. He was suspended all last season for 'un-sportsmanship-like conduct' or breaking the legs of seven players. _

_Victor wasn't worried, though. He had quite the confidence in himself. Soon, the whistle blew and the two teams began to line up. __**[A/N note that I have watched football like once so if I got any details wrong don't hate me] **__Victor blanked out and soon found his hands on the ball. He winded up to make the throw of his life, but alas an outside force prevented this. Mallah attacked the sophomore with immeasurable force. Blotches of black interrupted Victor's vision. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was a loud crack. _

_He blinked a few times to try to focus on his new surroundings. He found himself in a bright white hospital room. _

_"__What the…" He said, sitting up. He started to get out of the uncomfortable bed. But stopped immediately when he felt a certain lightness with his right leg. Victor removed the blanket and gasped at what he found underneath—or what he didn't find underneath that is… From the knee down his leg was missing. _

"After the accident my parents had done everything they could to help me, since I would never play football again. That included finding the best prosthetic leg, and uh counseling that they could…" Victor explained.

"You never told me that you went to counseling… But, what does this have to do with Raven?" Garfield questioned.

"Yah see, my folks did some research and found this dude Azar I think her name was, and apparently she was known as an extremely profound therapist in Europe. So, my folks decided to take me there. We got there and it turns out mah folks signed me up for some kind of support group thing.

"And well I wasn't feelin that, yah know. I didn't want to talk about my problems with some crusty old person let alone some teenage weirdoes… But, when I got there, it was different. This Azar chick was pretty amazing and so were the kids in the group. Yah see Rae was in that group, learning to cope with her disorder stuff.

Rae and Azar were like extremely close, almost like Azar was a part of her family. We were assigned as partners, and after a week, we were super close. Once I left we stayed in touch. When I heard she was coming to Jump we decided to pretend to not know each other. She didn't want people to know about her problems and I didn't want anyone to find out about mine."

Throughout Victor's entire explanation, Garfield managed to stay completely silent. He was mildly upset that Victor never told him that he had gone to therapy. It's not like Garfield wouldn't understand. Garfield too had at one point gone to therapy himself.

"So that was where you went that summer?" Garfield asked quietly

"Yeah, I never did go to visit my mother's family. I know it was stupid of me to keep a secret, but I didn't want people to think I'm broken. Like, less than a person I guess. But, after Azar I've come to terms with my accident. It seems that Raven to has come to accept her own demons."

Garfield knew that he couldn't really be mad at either of the two, for he understood their reasons. It made him think about how he never told anyone about his past. Not even Kori knows about what happened to his parents.

"Yeah, I guess I understand. I don't know why I was ever jealous—" Garfield put his hands over his mouth as he realized what he just said. Victor simply raised an eyebrow.

"I- I not that I –uh li-like her or anything…" Garfield stuttered, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

"Does someone have a crush on a certain purple-haired girl?" Victor teased.

"What- what? I- I don't- ha-have a cr-crush on Ra-raven. I mean not that I don't think that that's not possible because she's really pretty and funny not that she realizes she's funny and that little smile she gives is adorable and it's not like she'll ever actually like me back and and—"

"Gar, you're babbling…." Victor told him with an amused look on his face. Once again Garfield's cheeks reddened.

"Ok so maybe I do like her, but she doesn't exactly appear to like me back…" Garfield began to become extremely shy.

"Dude, she told you about the pills… That means she trusts you. Raven isn't one of those 'love at first sight' kind of girls. You've gotta let her get to know you before you can even think about getting 'romantic with her." Victor told him trying to get his sprirts up… only to crush them

"But I swear if you hurt her, I won't care how long I've known you I will castrate you with my pocket knife"

Garfield gulped and chuckled quietly.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

Raven sat on a swing in the park quietly drawing a picture of her surroundings. Children were enjoying life with their model parents. She felt slightly jealous of how happy everyone around her was.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Raven turned her head and saw Richard approaching her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said looking back down to her drawing. Richard sat down on the swing next to her.

"I like to come here sometimes to clear my mind." He noticed her studying the happy families around them

"You can't help but feel jealous right. Like, why do they get model families but we don't?"

Raven's eyes widened "What do you mean?!"  
Richard corrected himself,

"You live with just your dad right? You don't have to explain anything. I was just saying that I understand. Actually all of us would understand, really. None of us have had exactly the 'model life'."

Raven nodded her head slowly

"Just know, if you want to talk I'm always here"

**Wellllllll there it was! I hope you enjoyed. PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW. Like even if you don't like my story at all review so that I know what to improve upon. **

**~DFTBA**


End file.
